Camp of Love
by skico-lover.fireworks
Summary: My second try at Kipper! anyway Skipper is sent to a Straight Camp after Private and Rico find out he's gay, but interesting things unfold as Skipper finds out Kowalski's gay too; will a relationship blossom? though darker things are trying to keep them apart. Rated for: Sexual Content, and violence...


S: okay I have had this idea for quite a while… after I seen an episode of my second favorite show so I putting it into this story. P.S. no flames on anything involving this story; don't like it don't read!

One-Shot: Camp of Love

**3****rd**** person's pov**

"Wait you're sending me to straight camp!" Skipper asked his team mates. "Yes it's for your own good skippa" Private said as he crossed his flippers over his chest. "uh-huh!" Rico said while turning away; not able to look at their officer. "Fine I'll leave, but good luck keeping everything normal!" Skipper shouted as he picked up his suitcases, and climbed up the ladder.

**Straight Camp**

"I can't believe they stuck me here…" Skipper said to himself. A guy came over to Skipper, and sat down. "Your friends send you here?" the guy asked. "Yeah…" Skipper said. "Oh mine did too… my name's Daniel" he said. "Nice to meet you Daniel so you're gay too?" Skipper asked him. "Yeah I have been here for 3 years… I still am the same way" Daniel said. "Oh so these things don't always work?" Skipper asked. "Yeah there are times they fail… like there's this one penguin here. He has been gay ever since this camp opened. He was the first customer here…" Daniel said.

"Oh well that's sad. Never leaving this place to meet other people…" Skipper said. "Oh no he can leave this place. He's been here so long that they can't stand keeping him here…" Daniel said while brushing his hair back with a black comb. "Well then he must have fun" Skipper said with a smile. "Oh yeah he's the leader around here. You have to do whatever he says or you get the boot" Daniel said with a laugh.

"Sounds challenging as I use to be a military commander" Skipper said. "Looks like you two will be clashing quite often…" Daniel said with amusement. "Yeah so what's this guy's name?" Skipper asked while drinking some coffee from a cup. "Kowalski" Daniel answered, and Skipper spit out his coffee.

"Wait here he comes now!" Daniel said while standing up. Skipper looked ahead to indeed see it was Kowalski, but he had a black gangster like hood, and dark sunglasses on. He also was being followed by three other guys who looked like gang members. Skipper eyes widened; he never expected Kowalski to be gay or even bisexual!

Kowalski stopped over by Skipper's table, and said- "yo Daniel". "Hey Kowalski how you doing today?" Daniel asked. "Great I heard you talking to someone" Kowalski said. "Yeah this is the newbie" he said while putting an arm around Skipper. "Skipper?" Kowalski said while taking his sunglasses down. "Kowalski?" Skipper said. Daniel looked to both of them, and said- "you two know each other?". "Yeah Kowalski was in my army…" Skipper said. "And he was my commander" Kowalski said.

"Wow tension" Daniel said. "Kowalski when were you gay?" Skipper asked. "For about 10 years now…" Kowalski answered. "When were you gay?" Kowalski asked. "I just got in here a while ago…" Skipper said while looking down. "Well this is awkward… um how about we talk somewhere else…" Kowalski said while looking at the guards all around the room. "Sure where?" Skipper asked. "Meet me in this room" Kowalski said while handing him a slip of paper.

Skipper took it, and looked at it. It said 'room #36'. He shrugged, and watched as Kowalski and his other guys left. Why did he want to talk in a dorm?

**Room #36**

Skipper slowly opened the dorm door. He also slowly walked inside. He saw Kowalski standing over by the window; just staring out it. Skipper didn't know why, but he had the feeling he wanted to go over there, and just kiss Kowalski. He wouldn't mind anyway; he is gay. Kowalski must have heard him move because he turned to face him. He had a sad expression on his face, and it was very usually for him.

"Kowalski are you okay?" Skipper asked as he approached him. Kowalski backed up a bit, and hit into the wall. "Kowalski is something the matter?" Skipper asked. "Skipper I…" Kowalski almost said, but then there was a gunshot that sounded throughout the camp. Skipper didn't have time for this, they had to get to safety; so he grabbed Kowalski's arm, and ran out to a closet, and locked the door.

He could hear Kowalski's heavy breathing, and it sort of scared him. He had never heard Kowalski breath as hard as he was now. "Kowalski calm down now!" Skipper shouted at Kowalski who seemed to be hyperventilating. Skipper put a flipper to Kowalski's forehead; noting a fever that was rising.

Kowalski's heavy breathing still continued, and Skipper had to think of a plan soon or Kowalski would faint or die of a heart attack. But it was too late as Kowalski fainted right in the closet's small space. Skipper picked Kowalski up, and laid back against the closet wall; waiting for a single that it was safe…

**Closet- 1600 hours**

The closet door opened after 3 hours. Skipper looked to see who it was, and saw it was Daniel with a girl. "Hello there I'm Carry, I go to this camp too, and finally it's all safe" the girl said. Skipper smiled, and stood up, and carried Kowalski out with him. "What happened to him?" Daniel asked. "Oh he fainted while we were in the closet" Skipper answered. "Oh well let's get him to the hospital" Daniel said as he started leading the way.

**Hospital Room #12**

Kowalski was propped against a bed, and his heart monitor was still going. Skipper, Daniel, and Carry were also with him. Skipper was holding his right flipper while he looked at him. Daniel was sitting a chair opposite of Skipper's side. Carry was standing by the bottom of the bed with her arms crossed. Kowalski made no movement or sound for an hour now, and it was starting to scare the three.

They decided though to let fate handle this, and they stopped arguing and fighting. Now they were just waiting for a sign of some sort. Carry was impatient. Daniel was neutral. Skipper was devastated. Suddenly though the heart started pumping more, and the beeps got louder. Skipper looked like he was going to burst with happiness. Kowalski's eyes slowly opened, and stared ahead to Carry. "Carry what are you doing here?" Kowalski asked. "h-hey Kowalski…" Carry said nervously.

"What's wrong with those two?" Skipper asked Daniel. "They use to date before they became gay and lesbian" Daniel answered. "Oh…" Skipper said. Hopefully they wouldn't decide to get back together…

**Skipper's room**

Skipper sat on his bed thinking about the day's events. Kowalski never ever fainted before; even on a death mission, but why now all of sudden? There was just a gun shot, and then Kowalski fainted just like that. It puzzled Skipper for sure. Then the sound of knocking hit his door. "Come in…" Skipper said lowly as he tried to think of a solution or answer at least. The door slowly opened, and in came the very thing Skipper was thinking about; Kowalski.

"Kowalski I thought the doctor said to stay in bed?" Skipper said. "Yeah, but I don't live on this camp ground, and my watchers don't let me leave till 9…" Kowalski said as he sat down on the chair next to the bed. "So this is where you go every night from 6-9 pm…" Skipper said with a smile. "Yeah I never wanted you guys to know about my twisted ways… by the way I never knew you were gay" Kowalski said with a sheepish smile. "Yeah I didn't want you guys to know ether" Skipper said with a smile.

"Skipper to tell you the truth I never actually kissed a guy…" Kowalski said. Skipper looked surprised. "Then how are you gay?" Skipper asked. "I just named myself gay… I never actually did anything will another guy…" Kowalski said with a disappointed tone. "Kowalski you don't need a guy to be who you want to be" Skipper said while putting a comforting flipper on Kowalski's shoulder. "Yeah, but everyone else thinks I have, and I don't like lying…" Kowalski said with a frown.

"You're so cute when you're sad…" Skipper said without thinking. Kowalski looked up at him with a confused look. "I am?" he asked. "Yes you're absolutely beautiful, and I don't like it when you're down on yourself…" Skipper says. Kowalski smiled, and blushed while looking at the ground. Skipper decided to do something no other guy has ever done. He lifted up Kowalski's head and stared into his beautiful ocean blue eyes; before planting his beak on his lieutenant.

Kowalski was stunned for a bit, but he started to kiss back with passion and love. Skipper wrapped his flippers around Kowalski's waist. Kowalski got up from the chair, and pushed himself and Skipper onto the bed…

(Warning going to get sexual here! XD)

Skipper rubbed his flippers up and down on Kowalski's back. Kowalski's flippers moved down further on Skipper. Skipper stopped kissing Kowalski for a moment, and looks at him. "Man Kowalski those men don't know what their missing" Skipper said with a smirk. "What do you mean?" Kowalski asked. "You're the best male kisser I've ever seen" Skipper said as he pushed Kowalski down onto his back. "And now let's get this show on the road" Skipper said as he moved his flipper towards Kowalski's crouch.

"Wait Skipper I don't feel comfortable…" Kowalski said, but then was cut off as he let out a moan as Skipper caressed his member. "Now that's what I like to hear…" Skipper said with a smile. Then he started teasing the member with a little tongue lick to the tip. Kowalski let out another moan as Skipper continued to tease him with a smile. Skipper licked all around the head, and then put the entire thing into his beak. He began sucking as Kowalski moaned louder. Kowalski squirmed a bit as Skipper licked the length slowly.

Skipper continued to suck until he could feel Kowalski's dick harden. Kowalski was panting as he said- "close…". Skipper nodded, and started licking around the head again. Then once it felt time Skipper stuck it back inside his beak, and Kowalski released as he felt the pressure decrease again. Skipper took in every little bit of seed produced by Kowalski, and then looked up to the scientist.

"That was amazing…" Kowalski breathed deeply. "We're not done yet, now you have to do me" Skipper said with a smile. He then laid back against the other side of the wall while Kowalski sat up, and bent down to him.

Kowalski took his dick into his flippers, and then started to slowly lick its tip up and down. Skipper relaxed, and put his flippers onto Kowalski's back. While Kowalski was about to lightly suck him, Skipper used his flippers to make Kowalski deep throat him. Kowalski was now deep throating his leader, and Skipper stopped pushing him, but Kowalski continued to deep throat him.

Skipper smiled, and waited for his climax to build. Kowalski had other plans though as he stopped suddenly. "Why are you stopping?" Skipper asked him. Kowalski smirked at him, and then kissed him again. Kowalski's flippers started to rub Skipper's dick slowly, and it was making Skipper crazy. Skipper pulled Kowalski closer against himself. Kowalski started to jerk Skipper off, and he was satisfied when he felt the rod start to get wet. He stopped kissing Skipper again, and went down to the rod.

He stuck the entire thing into his beak like Skipper had, and began to suck it again. Skipper was confused on what Kowalski was getting at. He seemed to be changing his methods every time. But that didn't last long as Skipper arched back, and released as it sprayed over himself and Kowalski.

"So now what?" Kowalski asked with a grin. "I'm gonna need you to turn around" Skipper said with the same grin. Kowalski laid down onto his stomach, and waited for Skipper to get ready. Skipper sat up, and came over to Kowalski while a lining his dick with Kowalski's hole. Then he slowly pressed forward, and it received a gasp of pain from Kowalski.

"You alright?" Skipper asked as he started pumping himself inside Kowalski to rid of some of the pain. "Yeah just take it easy…" Kowalski breathed out. Skipper slowly came back out, and then went back in at a faster pace. Soon enough after a while Kowalski said- "go faster". Skipper compiled, and started slamming in and out faster. Kowalski's gasps of pain became gasps of pleasure. Skipper liked that sound as he went even faster. Kowalski pulled at the blankets that covered the bed as his climax grew closer, and the air became hot around them.

One final thrust, and they both released as it sprayed over both of them in a frenzy. Soon enough Skipper laid down beside Kowalski. Kowalski smiled, and Skipper pulled him closer to himself. They both closed their eyes, and went to sleep for the long night…

**Next Day- 4:00 AM**

Skipper opened his eyes, and saw that Kowalski was no longer in his flippers. The bed was empty except for himself and the blankets. Skipper sat up in the bed, and looked around the room, but Kowalski was still gone. He went out into the hallway, and saw Daniel. "Hey Daniel you see Kowalski around here?" Skipper asked him. "Huh oh yeah he went home a hour ago; won't be back till 6 pm Skipper" Daniel said. "Oh okay…" Skipper said while remembering he didn't live here.

"Don't worry Skipper he'll still be coming till he gets out of his gay motive…" Daniel said. Skipper though wished he would never. Skipper slowly trudged down the hallways as he thought about 'what if Kowalski does become straight again? Then he'll be left all alone…'.

**5:30 pm**

Skipper waited patiently by a clock that kept clicking. The sounds were annoying him. He looked back up to it to see it said '5:30 pm'. He sighed, and slouched, but then straightened up as a flipper was put onto his shoulder. Skipper turned to look at who it was, but a beak was put onto his.

"Sorry" Kowalski said as he stopped kissing Skipper again. Skipper smiled. "no need to be sorry…" Skipper said with a smile.

S: well this didn't go as planned… I was planning this to be a one-shot, but it's getting too long, and I still have many plans… so yeah it's going to have another chapter…


End file.
